Anivia/Abilities
for 6 seconds, during which she cannot act. While in her egg form, Anivia's and are modified by . If the egg survives, Anivia is reborn as a cryophoenix with . |static = 240 |targeting = Rebirth is a passive ability that triggers when Anivia takes lethal damage. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Triggering Rebirth will remove all debuffs from Anivia, including . * Triggering Rebirth while affected by a channeled ability like or will not end the channel early and the egg will still take damage. * Triggering Rebirth while suppressed by will remove the supression and the swap will not happen (unlike with other forms of CC removal) * Triggering Rebirth while leashed by an ability like will make the secondary effect trigger at the moment of Anivia's "death" and the egg will not take the damage. * and will take precedence over Rebirth. will trigger after Rebirth if its duration persists. * Anivia can be moved by displacements but is unaffected by other forms of crowd control. * While in egg form, Anivia is still classified as a champion (unlike ). * If Anivia uses before she takes fatal damage, she can still teleport when she transforms into the egg. |video = Anivia IVideo }} Anivia launches an orb of ice in the target direction, dealing magic damage to enemies it passes through. At maximum range, Flash Frost detonates automatically. |icon2 = Detonate Flash Frost unused.png |description2 = Anivia shatters the orb, dealing magic damage to enemies within the detonation and them for 1 second. |description3 = Enemies damaged by Flash Frost are for 3 seconds, them by , based on ranks in }}. Enemies can be damaged twice by Flash Frost. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = | | }} |speed = 850 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Flash Frost is a linear, pass-through skill shot that can be detonated to deal damage in an area. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will block the detonation effect, but will not block the pass-through effects. |additional = * Both instances of damage will apply spell effects. * Anivia cannot detonate Flash Frost while disabled. * Chill is considered a slow for the purposes of Tenacity, Slow Resist and abilities which interact with slows, such as and . * Both activations counts as an ability activation for the purposes of effects such as and . * Flash Frost's cooldown starts with the initial cast despite the second activation being used or not. |video = Anivia QVideo }} Anivia creates an impassable wall of ice at the target location perpendicular to which way she is facing, enemies away from it. The wall lasts 5 seconds and grants in a large area around it. |leveling = |range = 1000 |cooldown = 25 |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |targeting = Crystallize is a ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * The wall deals 1 point of true damage to enemies it knocks away. * The wall is considered terrain for the purposes of abilities such as , , , and . * Crystallize is able to interrupt both ally and enemy recalling. * Anivia is granted an assist if the wall touches an enemy champion. * Crystallize applies 's . |video = Anivia WVideo }} Anivia sends a shard of ice at the target enemy, dealing magic damage that is doubled against targets. |leveling = |range = 600 |cooldown = 5 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Frostbite is a single target ability. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = single target |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will block the ability. |additional = * Chill is applied by , , and . * The damage of Frostbite is calculated on-hit. If Chill is removed or expires while Frostbite is in the air, it will deal standard damage. * Frostbite can deal double damage to and if they were chilled by or a few seconds ago. |video = Anivia EVideo }} Increases movement speed depending on rank. |description2 = Anivia creates a blizzard at the target location, dealing magic damage to enemies within each second and them for 1 second, which their movement. |description3 = The blizzard increases in size over 3 seconds. At maximum size, enemies within the area take 50% bonus damage, are slowed by an additional 50% and are instead for 2'' seconds. |description4 = After ''Glacial Storm has been active for at least 1 second, Anivia can cast the ability again to deactivate it, dealing one last tick of damage. The ability will deactivate automatically if she gets too far away or runs out of . Additionally, Glacial Storm is deactivated by all forms of crowd control, excluding , and . |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = | | }} |cooldown = 6 |cost = 75 |costtype = mana per second |targeting = Glacial Storm is a ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * The 50% bonus slow from an empowered storm is additive with , for a total of . * Chill leaves a trail that is visible even if the target is stealthed. * Both activating and de-activating Glacial Storm counts as an ability activation for the purposes of effects such as and . *Toggle-able abilities heal for up to 25 health per second when purchasing Rod of Ages |video = Anivia RVideo |static = }} Category:Champion abilities Category:Anivia